koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Hildaria
Hildaria Washer (ヒルダリア・ワッシャー) is a secondary character who appears in Zill O'll. Players need to interact with her to reach the later phases of the main story. Role in Games Hildaria is the lone daughter and successor to Captain Candancam, a legendary adventurer of the southern seas. She became captain when her father died. Her first act as leader is to reform the seafaring adventurers to be pirates. Many left their company due to their disapproval for her leadership, and their once thriving dock was nearly abandoned. Determined to protect the ones who remained, Hildaria stays at their den in Savage Forest. The protagonist meets her when he/she explores the forest and defends himself/herself from the pirate guards. Saluting their opponent's strength, Hildaria calls off her men and offers a proposition to his/her party. If they can defeat the giant squid blocking the pirate ship at the docks, they can sail anywhere and anytime they like on the ship. The giant squid has wounded many of her crew, and she believes the protagonist can quell the threat for them. She stays true to her word when the protagonist defeats the beast, opening the southern sections of the world map. Players require her allowance before Ancient falls to finish Zagiv's personal events in infinite. Visiting her after the mandatory event has her elaborate on the area and the group's history. Heroes who are persistent in earning her company will be on the receiving end of her angry fists. Hildaria privately reflects on her reproachfulness and eventually apologizes. The captain confesses that her outbursts are an act that she forces upon herself as a leader; she actually cherishes the brief time they spend together. Desiring to be open about her inner anxieties with someone she respects, Hildaria asks the hero to return to her once his adventure is finished. Refusing leads to her bitter disappointment; promising to be with her has her warmly devote herself to him. Her ending is exclusive to heroes. He becomes a member of the Washer Pirates, and they find Candancam's lost treasure with the crew. Hildaria commands for her men to salvage her father's legacy, privately thanking the hero for his aid in their search. While the pirates are anchoring the ship closer to their prize, Hildaria confides her prayer to always be with the hero. Personality To the pirates, Hildaria is a bold and frigid leader. She snaps at their laziness and commands for obedience. Anyone who questions her judgment trembles at her fiery temper. Her sharp tongue keeps her crew in check, and her admirable figure earns their appreciation for her. The rough captain is reputed as a beaming beacon of hope by her followers. Yet many are obvious to Hildaria's personal doubts. She feels intimidated to act tough. She is aware that the deserters left because of her inexperience on the seas and struggles to overcome the shadow of her beloved father's heroism. She wants to cry for her father's death but feels she can't afford the time to mourn for him. At the same time, Hildaria yearns to act ladylike but has been raised in an environment which discourages it. The captain thinks she has no one to vent her frustrations, wishing to impose her image as a fearless leader for her father's men. Heroes have her father's bravery, strength, and wisdom in her eyes. He reminds her of better days, and his presence bestows hope in her. She enjoys being with him and falls quickly for him. Believing that she must act mature as the older mate between them, she stammers with her praise and is embarrassed by her immature fits before him. After many days of agonizing and deliberating, Hildaria sheds her facade to properly convey her affections for him. If the hero chooses to answer her intimacy with earnest, the captain will gladly utter her sweetest recognition and her every childish wish to him alone. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Zill O'll Sub Characters